clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Havoc in Hulcrak 5
Havoc in Hulcrak 5 is an encounter in the Madness & Magma mission hub. It comes after Havoc in Hulcrak 3, Havoc in Hulcrak 4, or Havoc in Hulcrak 6. Enemies *Savage Hurler (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP Normal) *Savage Quick Shard (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP Normal) *Savage Shaman (1365 Gold, 168 XP, 105 Energy, 7 HP Normal) Transcript Introduction The oroc warrior bleeds from a dozen wounds. Colorful rivulets stream down his blue flesh, and illustration of suffering as though spawned from the strokes of an artist's brush. Pain radiates from each twitch of his muscles, from every movement of his joints. His hands are still closed around the shaft of his amethyst axe, but all his determination can't coneal the faint tremor in their grasp. Two bodies lie close by -- one male, one female. The former's chest bears a gaping wound. The latter's head has been split in two, sundered halves of skull seemingly connected only by a mass of sticky green goo. Splatter in the same shade daubs the purple axe's blade, along with traces of other colors. A band of fighters form a loose semi-circle in front of him, a cruel crescent of leering faces and sharp blades. With such numbers, and their victim in such a state, there's no question they could finish the job and slay him. But that's not their purpose. As you look on you see one of them dart in, score a cut on the blue oroc's leg, and leap away before he can retaliate it. The wounded warrior grunts. There's also a scream... An oroc woman stares at the wrecked fighter, her face a mask of melded pain and rage and fear. There's a weapon in her hand, a slim sword, and her body throbs with the urge to rush in and use it. But she cannot. For next to her is a small form, a young boy who through choice or circumstance remained while the others fled. The color of his flesh and crystals contains echoes of the tortured warrior's, and those of the female. His body trembles as he watches one parent approach death by slow degrees, while the other's agony and impotent fury wash over him. Two warriors stand nearby the wife and son, content to jeer at them for now. But if she tried to intervene, to go to her husband's defense... One of the brutes eyes the boy whilst hefting his mace. Vicious torment, suffering designed to cow others who might resist by showing them the horrific penalty for defiance. Even if you weren't a hero, it would be enough to spur you to violence. "Hugh, Rakshara..." You point at the pair guarding the woman and her child. "Kill those two." "It'll be a sodding pleasure..." Conclusion “Wait!” the oroc rumbles. “Wait!” You smile, and hope the irony isn’t lost on him. The last survivor of the murderous band now stands facing a crescent of his own, you and your companions poised to take his life. But in your case it isn’t sadism which stays your hands. It’s justice. The oroc’s eyes dart from face to face. He seems surprised that none of you are advancing on him, attempting to carve him up as he helped carve up their victim. The explanation is simple enough. He just doesn’t have eyes in the back of his head… It’s a harsh blow which takes him. He has time to cry out, to gaze down in horror at the slim blade sticking out of his abdomen. The female, his vengeful slayer, whispers something in his ear. Then she twists the weapon – eliciting a fresh scream – before yanking it to the side. His intestines hit the ground a moment before the rest of him. The woman runs towards her injured husband, her son at her heels. He seems to collapse into her arms, as though the determination which allowed him to stand unaided has been broken at last. And somehow she finds the strength in her slender body to support his mighty frame as they embrace. Her eyes meet yours over his shoulder. The look within their depths says all that needs to be said. Category:Madness & Magma